


Quiet

by SunshineScorpius



Series: Messy Mind of Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorpius is a giant dork, Scorpius is a special kid, panic attacks and anxiety, pre-slash mostly, quick time-laspe at the end, the headcanon that absolutely no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had always been a bright and special kid, but when a trip to Diagon Alley in his youth causes him to start hearing voices, Astoria and Draco begin to realise there's so much more to him than meets the eye. Meanwhile, Scorpius struggles with hearing the inner thoughts of the cruel world, and there's only one person who can cause his mind to be quiet.





	Quiet

“DAAAAAAD!” A blood-curdling scream erupted from the back of the shop. Draco had left him for two minutes – two bloody minutes – to browse the gardening section of the bookshop whilst Scorpius headed to his preferred section of history. Draco immediately dropped his book and ran to where the scream sounded.

Scorpius was curled up on the floor, many people surrounding him, his hands over his ears like he was trying to block out some noise. This was the first time Draco had brought Scorpius out in public, knowing the cruel words and guises of the wizarding world. Draco did not want his only son subject to that kind of abuse. He was only a child and he never deserved to be punished for Draco's actions long ago. Actions he'd regretted for a very, very long time.

He was expecting to throw spells, cursing whoever dared hurt him. But Scorpius wasn’t in pain. Nothing visible anyway.

“Daddy!” He screamed again. Draco dropped to his side, cradling his son into his chest. There were whispers around him, but Draco chose to ignore them and focus on his son.

“Scorpius, are you okay?” He asked. He was only nine. Tiny for his age due to his mother’s blood curse.

“Make it stop! Dad! Stop it, please!” He begged, his hands pushing harder against his skull. Draco had no idea what to do, and he certainly didn’t want to do it in front of everyone else. Acting on instinct, Draco apparated out of the bookshop and into a back alley elsewhere in Diagon Alley. He couldn’t go home, Astoria was exploring the crafts shop looking for sewing supplies for her latest project.

Scorpius had stopped crying, still slightly shaking. Draco looked at him, searching him for any physical injuries and came up empty. It was quieter behind here, and his son was finally able get breath back into his chest. He had been prone to panic attacks for a while now, his first one when he was just six in the hospital waiting room whilst Astoria was taken for a few tests. Poor kid was terrified she wouldn't come back. They'd only increased since then.

Draco stroked a hand through his hair, then began wiping away his tears. “What happened?”

Scorpius sniffed. “I could hear them. All of them,” he spoke between ragged breaths. “They were calling me names.” Draco didn’t recall hearing anyone speak harshly of Scorpius, but if Scorpius heard them then they must have been. He resisted the urge to go back in there and hex every single one of them. Instead, he nodded and pulled Scorpius up to his feet – the wet ground would no doubt be ruining his robes.

“Let’s go find mummy, yeah?” Draco held out a hand. Scorpius nodded numbly, taking his hand and cuddling up to him as they walked. However, as soon as they stepped back into the busier streets of Diagon Alley, Scorpius began to panic again. Draco could feel him against him, his chest rising and falling heavily with his shaky breaths. He clung tighter to him, pressing his ear against his coat.

“I can hear them again! They’re getting louder!” He cried, somehow working his way inside Draco’s coat to bury his head. When Draco took too long to respond, unsure on how to help, Scorpius cried again. “DAD! It hurts!”

“Draco?” Another voice called: a saint. Astoria. She was just making her way over to them with a large shopping bag in one hand. “Scorpius? What’s going on?”

Draco shrugged. “I think we need to get him home, are you ready?”

Astoria nodded, but otherwise seemed to ignore him. She bent down, slowly coaxing Scorpius out the coat. “Scorpius, honey?” She said in a honeyed voice. “Baby? What’s hurting?”

Scorpius peeked out of the coat slightly, Draco could only make out the blond locks atop his head. He always wore it messier than Draco would have liked, but it’s impossible to get a hairbrush near him without him screaming the house down.

“My head, and my ears,” he sniffled. “And my heart.”

Draco saw a flash of panic appear across his wife’s face. “Your heart?”

“They’re saying mean stuff, it hurts my heart,” he whimpered. She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh.

“Shall we go home, then?” Scorpius nodded.

Draco wrapped an arm around Scorpius and took Astoria’s hand in his free hand. Together, he apparated the three of them back to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Out of the bustle of the streets of Diagon Alley, Scorpius calmed nearly instantly. Astoria sat with him on the sofa in the living room whilst Draco made them all a hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows – damn Astoria and Scorpius’ sweet tooth. When Draco finally joined them, Astoria was softly humming to Scorpius whilst she cradled him, rocking slowly back and forth.

Draco put the tray down, and Scorpius’ eyes shot open – clearly over the earlier event and hungry for sugar.

“How’s your head, Scorpius?” Draco asked, handing Astoria her hot chocolate. Scorpius sat crossed legged on the floor, licking the top of a chocolate biscuit.

“A little better. And the voices have stopped,” he said.

Draco shared a glance with Astoria. “What were the voices saying, honey?”

Scorpius sighed. “Really mean things about dad and sometimes about me too. They were calling me Voldemort’s son… but I’m not Voldemort’s son, am I? I’m daddy’s.”

“No, Scorpius, you’re not his son.” Draco confirmed.

“There was so many of them. Sometimes I couldn’t make them out, it was just odd words every now and again.” He paused to dip his biscuit in his hot chocolate, then looked at Draco with wide eyes behind his glasses. “Can I go to the library tonight, dad?”

“Finish your hot chocolate and then you can go. Not tonight, you know you get too engrossed in reading and refuse to go to bed.”

Scorpius smiled wonkily, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly. Then he got to work on his hot chocolate, no more questions needing to be asked.

Draco and Astoria waited until he happily skipped off down the hall to the library. Draco knew he was going to look up what hearing voices meant. Draco, however, already had a pretty good guess. As did Astoria. She turned to face him as soon as his footsteps faded and raised an eyebrow.

“Hearing voices. You know what that means right?”

Draco nodded. “It means we need the Minster for Magic.”

#

Hermione Granger-Weasley was at their door two days later. It was her first year on the job as Minister for Magic and – if Astoria’s opinion was good enough – she was doing a fantastic job. It was obvious Draco was nervous for the meeting; he hadn’t seen Hermione since Hogwarts. They’d sent Scorpius off to ponder the library, knowing he could spend hours in there with no supervision, and he was still on the hunt for why he was hearing voices.

“Minister,” Astoria beamed as she opened the door, extending her hand out.

“Please, call me Hermione, still not used to the whole Minister thing,” she shook Astoria’s hand, nodding at Draco cowering just behind her. Astoria took her coat and hung it on the rack, then guided her through into the sitting room where Draco had prepared tea with some snacks.

“We’re glad you could make it on such short notice,” Draco said, a little stiffly.

“No problem, it’s nice to get out the office. You said this was concerning your son – Scorpius, correct?”

Astoria nodded. “Yes. He’s – well, he’s – we took him out to Diagon Alley a few days ago, he hasn’t really been out the house since this rumour on his heritage spread, and he started panicking and crying saying he was hearing voices.” Hermione pulled a slightly confused face.

“Voices?”

“Yes. We think Scorpius might be a born Legilimens. We know Legilimens have to be registered under the Ministry, but we just wanted to check over all the details with you.”

Hermione took a small breath. “Does Scorpius know?”

“It’s only a matter of time,” Draco spoke up. “He’s a bright kid, he’s been searching through the Manor’s library since the event happened.”

“You haven’t told him?”

“We wanted to speak with you first.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if Scorpius is a Legilimens, you do realise that information could never make it out to the press,” Hermione pointed out, putting on her best Minister voice.

Astoria took Draco’s hand in hers. “We know what it’ll do. The rumours on his heritage will increase as Voldemort was a known Legilimens, we don’t want this out. Scorpius is having a tough enough time as it is.”

“Muum! Daaad!” Scorpius’ voice came from down the hall. He was running, the pattering of his footsteps slightly heavier than usual. “I found it!” He said, tumbling into the sitting room with a heavy book, nearly toppling over his own feet. “It says here that hearing voices is often the sign of a Legilimens, someone who can read minds. It’s often a taught skill, but some can be born with the ability and often start showing signs in their early childhood.” He plonked the book down, pushing his glasses up onto his face properly which must have fallen on his run over here. It was only then he caught sight of Hermione sitting on the sofa and gasped loudly.

“You’re Hermione Granger-Weasley! Sorry, I mean – er – the Minister for Magic. I’ve read all about you and Hogwarts and the Battle of Hogwarts! That must have been awful for you to experience. And all your work on House Elf Rights, I bet they were so happy! We used to have a House Elf – a paid one! – but she died a couple of years ago. I miss her actually. And all your work of muggle-born rights! You’re inspiring and I’m -” Draco coughed. Scorpius looked at him, registering his eyebrow raise to mean, _be quiet_. Scorpius hung his head, fiddling with his fingers. “- Going to be quiet now. I’m sorry.”

Hermione laughed. “That’s quite alright, Scorpius.”

Scorpius looked back up, excitedly. “You know my name?”

“Of course I do.”

Scorpius beamed. Astoria hadn’t seen him look that happy in a long time. He was a happy enough kid. As happy a kid as one can be when isolated from kids their own age and forced to hear all about how their existence is a disappointment on the wizarding world. They never shielded Scorpius from that. They knew as soon as he went to Hogwarts those rumours would catch up to him fast. They didn’t want him being blindsided.

Scorpius sat through the rest of the meeting as they spoke about what it meant for him being a Legilimens. He was a great listener, and occasionally inputted into the conversation. He was a bright kid, always had been. Astoria was incredibly proud of him and his beautiful mind. He was everything she wanted him to be: kind, thoughtful, loving, intelligent. A part of her couldn’t wait for him to start Hogwarts because she knew he belonged in Hufflepuff. He had the heart for it.

#

“Do I have to come to Diagon Alley?” Scorpius asked. He wanted to go, was excited even because he wanted to get his own school supplies but going meant testing his Legilimens abilities for real. He’d been in training the past two years, learning how to control what he hears. That was all well and good when the only two voices in his head were his mum and dads.

His mum crossed her arms. “I thought you wanted to come?”

“I do, but what if it’s as bad as last time?”

“Is he moaning again?” His dad said fondly, coming in from the back door and wrapping his arms around Astoria. Scorpius rolled his eyes, leaning up against the doorframe.

“You know he is,” Astoria rolled her eyes fondly. “Did you like the daisies I planted?” She asked.

“Yeah, they’re lovely,” he replied easily.

“He’s lying,” Scorpius said, smirking at them. “Dad thinks they would have looked better next to the peonies.” He grinned.

Draco sighed. “What have we told you?”

“To only use my powers for good. Are we going?”

“I thought you didn’t want to come?”

“But you won’t let me stay.”

“Less of the cheek,” Draco reprimanded, playfully swatting at him, but Scorpius just managed to duck out the way. He smiled cheekily at his dad before taking his arm, his mum doing the same the other side, and soon they were ripped away to the streets of Diagon Alley.

The voices started almost immediately. They began walking when the first wave hit, a murmuring inside his head. There were too many thoughts, too many people. He stopped walking, closing his eyes and trying to focus on his own thoughts, or just his mum and dads. Something he could focus on, but everything was moving too fast. He could make out occasional thoughts, but none of them were easing his anxiety - only increasing it.

_It’s the Malfoy’s._

_That’s Voldemort’s son._

_I can’t believe they never locked Draco up._

_And they’re allowed to have a kid._

_Absolute scum._

“JAMES, GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!” A voice – a real voice – cut through his thoughts. Scorpius looked up, searching frantically for the source. The voice that was able to bring him back. He saw a pair of brothers, one was holding a hat high in the air whilst the other jumped for it. The smaller one had dark black hair, a mess atop his head. He looked like a miniature version of Harry Potter – only Scorpius’ second childhood hero (yes, Hermione Granger was the first).

Scorpius watched them interact for a moment, relishing in the fact that his mind was clear for the first time since they’d arrived. When a hand was placed on his shoulder and his dad muttered his name, Scorpius was jolted back to reality. And reality involved voices in his head.

The rest of the trip was a struggle, battling through trying to get everything for school, whilst trying to ignore the battle in his brain. People were calling him awful things and he did his best to disregard it. He worked on blocking them out, like his parents had been trying to teach him, but it didn’t do good in actual practice.

By the time they returned to Malfoy Manor, Scorpius had a headache so bad he felt like a herd of elephants were pounding against his skull. He quickly dismissed himself, curling up into a ball on his bed and letting himself relax. He slept straight through dinner and well into the night.

#

To say he was buzzing with excitement was an understatement. There were no words to describe the rush going through him. He was starting Hogwarts. Today was his first day. And even though he was nervous and actually, well, terrified, he was still excited. His mum packed his backpack full of sweets, whilst singing a helpful little tune that made him giggle.

They apparated to the station together, Draco with Scorpius’ luggage and Astoria with Scorpius. When he and his mum arrived, his dad had already piled his luggage on top of cart for him to push. The bustling voices were buzzing in his ears almost straight away. Muggles were easier to read – too open-minded, Scorpius found. He tried not to let that ruin his day.

He held onto both of his parents as they passed through the barrier onto Platform 9¾. They’d gotten there fairly early to avoid much of the rush. There were some people already their though – first years mainly – whose parents eyes tend to linger longer on the family of three. Astoria stood closer to him as they made their way along the platform.

They dropped off Scorpius luggage and it was only then the nerves took over the excitement. When he heard a voice in his head of a young boy, disgusted and rude saying: _That must be Voldemort’s son._

Scorpius turned to his parents. “What if – what if everyone hates me?” He asked, looking down at the floor.

“Honey, no one could hate you,” Astoria promised. It would have been a promise Scorpius believed too, if he hadn’t heard her three days ago telling his dad how she was worried people would shun him out. “You be you, you’re kind and lovable. And you have sweets, and what do sweets do?”

Scorpius still had his head hung as he mumbled, “always help you make friends.” He couldn’t find it in him to sing it like his mum did.

“Good boy,” she praised, stroking his cheek. “Now, you have to go. Be good, write often. I love you!” She said, standing up and pulling him in for a hug. Scorpius held her tightly, trying to avoid crying because _that _would be incredibly embarrassing! He moved from his mum to his dad, who hugged him tightly.

“I love you, too, my baby boy,” Draco said, ruffling his hair up slightly and adjusting his glasses.

“I love you both,” Scorpius replied, holding onto the straps on his backpack and walking towards the train. He took one last look back before hopping on, walking fast down the carriages to find a compartment. He was about to enter one with a group of other first years, but they gave him a dirty look before he’d even entered. He could have sworn one of them thought he was _dirty scum._

He tried another with two other boys in, but they shooed him out too. Instead, he looked for an empty compartment. People can’t chuck him out of an empty compartment. Slightly wounded, his head still buzzing from bustling platform, Scorpius sat down in an empty compartment and pulled a book out of his bag.

He could still hear the voices though. Those on the platform, cries of goodbyes and parents wishing for their kids safe returns. Thoughts of passing students as they found their friends, or first years wondering which house they were going to be sorted it. It made it impossible to think, let alone read. Frustrated, he threw the book onto the seat next to him.

People came and went in his compartment, and their thoughts were always worse than their verbal insults.

_Can’t wait to beat him up in the hallway._

_Surely McGonagall will let us get away with hexing Voldemort’s son._

_There’s no way that little shit will last five minutes._

They were brutal and cruel. And none of them had any clue Scorpius could hear them. He was about to give up all hope when the whistle outside blew and the doors began to close. He’d never make friends. He was stupid to ever think he would. Who could ever be friends with Voldemort's son, right?

Then his compartment door opened, and he spotted a familiar mess of dark hair and his mind cleared like the clouds on a sunny day. There was quiet for the first time.

"Hi - er, can I sit in here?" He asked, slightly timidly.

"Wi-with me?"

"If that's okay?"

Scorpius nodded, causing his glasses to bob on his nose slightly. "Of course, yes, definitely, absolutely."

Albus sat on the other side of the compartment, placing his backpack next to him. "I'm Albus."

"Scorpius." They smiled at each other, a smile of knowing and of care. Both of them knew in that moment they would be friends for a very, very long time. 

Scorpius couldn't quite comprehend how lucky he was. How lucky he was that there was a boy with bright emerald eyes introducing himself as Albus Potter, who made the voices quiet and decided to stay for his sweets. Albus didn’t care who he was or what his last name meant, Albus just liked him for him.

In Albus’ presence, it’s like the murmuring of voices wanted Scorpius to be able to think clearer. They disappeared. The buzzing tuned down until it was barely audible, and he could only hear thoughts if he reached for them – like he was supposed to be able to. That first day, when he realised that Albus was like an anchor for him, he vowed never to read his mind. He could never invade his privacy like that.

Albus was an anchor throughout the years at Hogwarts, in more ways than one. He stopped the voices, and slowly Scorpius learnt to control his Legilimens powers without him around. But, he also stopped Scorpius’ other thoughts. His brain always had moved quickly, sending him off on rambles that meant nothing to anyone; that was the price to pay for being a genius. Albus was able to slow that down, ground him and help him think clearer.

When his anxiety peaked, Albus could bring it down. Albus was a blessing in disguise. Even back then, on that very first day, Scorpius knew Albus would be something very special to him. He could never imagine, however, that ten years later, on the anniversary of their first meeting, Albus Severus Potter would propose to him on a date at Scorpius’ favourite restaurant.

Not even a Legilimens could have seen that one coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a FYI, most of this about being a born Legilimens is my own hc, I did research but there wasn't much on how they deal with the powers before learning control, but I imagine it's like any other form of magic.
> 
> I might make this into a series, let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in. I've had this hc for a while and I'd quite like to explore it. It'll be a series of oneshots.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Any comments is greatly appreciated.  
Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
